Fezzan Occupied (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 44 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 45 | a-next-episode = }} Fezzan Occupied (Japanese: フェザーン占領) is the 44th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis The Imperial fleet under Wolfgang Mittermeyer invades Fezzan after feigning to approach Iserlohn Fortress. Rupert Kesserling tries to kill Adrian Rubinsky, but Rubinsky is forewarned about it and kills Kesselring instead. Rubinsky then goes into hiding. Julian Mintz and Louis Machungo wipes the data from the computers in the Alliance High Commission of Fezzan to prevent them from being used by the approaching Imperial forces. Julian later finds an independent merchant to take him, Machungo, and the cowardly Alliance commissioner Henslow out of Fezzan space. Mittermeyer orders the execution of soldiers who raped and robbed civilians. The Galactic Empire secures maps of Free Planets Alliance space from the Fezzan Space Navigation Bureau. Appendices Memorable quotes "Massacre of civilians, pillaging, and violence towards women are forbidden. Violators will be executed by firing squad after a summary trial. Got it? Do not think that Wolfgang Mittermeyer is double-tongued!" :– Wolfgang Mittermeyer, addressing his men during the annexation of Fezzan "Perfection is a fairly non-existent thing. If you could not do it, it was probably impossible for anybody else too. There is no need to apologise." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Wolfgang Mittermeyer, on the latter's failure to apprehend Adrian Rubinsky and Henslow Music *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 1 in D major: I. Langsam, schleppend. Wie ein Naturlaut - Im Anfang sehr gemächlich (00:01:31) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: V. Finale (00:03:05) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 8 in C minor (WAB 108) edition: I. Allegro moderato (00:04:35) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: I. Kräftig entschieden (00:07:34) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 8 in C minor (WAB 108) edition: II. Scherzo. Allegro moderato - Trio: Langsam (00:09:54) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (WAB 101): IV. Finale: Bewegt und feurig (00:11:03) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: V. Finale (00:12:26) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: I. Kräftig entschieden (00:12:51) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 8 in C minor (WAB 108) edition: IV. Finale: Feierlich, nicht schnell (00:17:01) *George Frideric Handel – Water Music Suite No. 3 in G major (HWV 350): I. Sarabande (00:18:00) *Imperial military anthem (00:20:46) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 6 in A minor: IV. Finale: Sostenuto - Allegro moderato - Allegro energico (00:22:10) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Nakao Ryūsei as Louis Machungo *Masuoka Hiroshi as Henslow *Hayashi Nobutoshi as Karl Edward Bayerlein *Saitō Moichi as Droisen *Mizuuchi Kiyomitsu as Armsdorf *Taguchi Takashi as Klapf *Kamei Saburō as Glaeser *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Rupert Kesserling *Ogata Kenichi as Marinesk *Ōtsuka Hōchū as Kahle Willock *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Watanabe Hideo and Shitahara Masato *Episode Director: Kume Issei, Noshitani Mitsutaka and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Mizuhata Kenji Category:LOGH episodes